Story Plans
by Venquine1990
Summary: Hey everyone! Just a little thing I created out of curiosity. It's just that I've been thinking up more and more SlyxCarmelita stories and I really want to write 1, but I have so many ideas. So every now and then I will put one down and let you decide. Which will it be? Once I have enough votes, I'll start writing. Posting will begin after I finish The Cooper Gang story.
1. Plan 01

**Here's plan 01. This might have a small sign of intrusion of privacy - maybe even be viewed as stalkish to some of you - but I believe it to be a sweet way to express the love between a cop and robber - at least from the robber's point of view. This starts at the end of Sly 4, where Carmelita, Bentley and Murray are standing on the balcony together and this will be three weeks after the battle with Le Paradox.  
Tell me what you think,**

**Venquine1990**

* * *

**Plan 01**

**Carmelita's POV**

Murray, Bentley and I are standing on the balcony of my apartment and the turtle says: "What does it mean?" Murray and I look at him and he says: "Sly's last words. Those last things he said to me before we escaped Le Paradox's blimp. What could he have meant?" I wonder this myself and with my head down think back.

Cyrille Le Paradox had kidnapped me and used me to capture Sly, but before he could throw us both through his Time Tunnel had Tennessee – Sly's Ancestor – saved us by shooting the glass of the container holding us. I still remember with fury how Le Paradox had called Sly some filthy vermin – the lowlife skunk.  
Paradox had then tried to attack us with one of the arms of his machine, but had missed and had instead attacked his own Time Tunnel, causing for a hole to be ripped in timespace that was causing for the whole blimp to fall to pieces and either fall down into the river below or be sucked into the sucking vortex.  
We had been about to escape when Sly had told us he would take on Le Paradox and that we should get out of there. He and I had shared a short moment of mutual understanding and then he had told Bentley the words _Ringtail, Ringtail_ with a power in his voice as if those words are meaningful and a smile on his face that still puzzles me.  
Afterwards he had fought Le Paradox and while we had been able to find and arrest Le Paradox, is there still no trace of Cooper – except for the picture I had been able to find in some last remaining parts of the blimp still floating through the French Riviera – the same Riviera I have been searching through, trying to find Sly.

I take the picture out of my jacket pocket and look at it longingly. The picture shows me in a yellow dress reaching down to just below my hips with Sly standing next to me in a blue shirt with black jeans and a brown scarf. What is really wonderful about the picture is the rose in my hand and the kiss Sly gives me on the cheek.  
Wishing more than ever that Sly is back here with me, if only to receive such a sweet kiss, I look up from it and whisper: "Where are you, Sly? Please, just give me a hint." But in my heart, I feel nothing but the despair and need to find him and around me nothing changes, nothing that even slightly indicates that Sly is out there.  
I shake my head, trying to fight back the tears that have been threatening to fall since I found the picture and think: "How stupid can I be? Only realizing I love Sly Cooper when the chances are highest that I'll never see him again. Guess that saying was right after all. You never know you love someone until they're gone."

Then Murray distracts me and says: "You know, those words almost sound like some kind of code or password." And while happy with the distraction, do I have to agree with him and then Bentley gasps and says: "A password! Of course!" We look at him as he races back inside and starts to rummage through one of Cooper's backpacks.  
Murray and I look at each other before we both head inside after the turtle and he takes a laptop out of the bag. Instantly I realize the same he must have realized before and ask: "You actually think that Ringtail is a computer password?" But instead of Bentley – who sets the laptop down on my desk – does Murray answer:  
"Of course! Sly had always let Bentley practice his hacking skills on his computer, but Bentley has never been able to get past Sly's password, no matter how many firewalls and other forms of crazy computer defenses I just don't understand he brought down." I feel impressed and then turn to Bentley as he says: "Password _Ringtail_."  
And I see the dots that stand for the letters of the password appear on the screen before Bentley presses the enter button and the loading screen appears only shortly before the main screen pops up. To my shock are there only two files on the entire computer and I wonder how this can help us as suddenly Bentley shouts:

"THAT GENIUS!"

I look at him shocked and he says: "Those are video files! That's why he told me the password! He wanted to use the video file of himself to be used as a plan B! Like his dad used to say!"I look at the screen in shock and then see something that makes me ask: "Then why does the other file have my name on it?"  
Bentley hums as a sign he doesn't know either and moves the cursor over to the file with my name on it. Tapping it, I see the video screen open, but my eye is instantly drawn to the date, which confuses me as it is the date of 7 months ago, the 2nd day after our battle with Dr. M. over the Cooper Vault, located on Kaine Island.  
Then I am further confused as the screen shows the Ringtail and not me, but then the Ringtail says: "Sly Cooper here. Carmelita, I just want to apologize. When I was being crushed by that monster, all I could think of was you. How I wanted you there, how I wanted to tell you how I feel, to work out our differences and see if we could make it work.

* * *

**Okay, so obviously Sly would have been saying a little more than this, but I only wrote part of my story plan on a notebook and typed down on Word what I had written. The rest of the explanation will be written if you choose this story as my next to write. Next up is my second story plan and that gives Sly a little more need for revenge and slightly alters his bond with Carmelita into that of two soul mates. It starts in Ancient Arabia and creates a little closer bond between Sly and the Ancestors.  
See you next plan,**

**Venquine1990**


	2. Plan 02

**Here's the second plan. This starts right at the end of the battle between Sly and Miss Decibel and while it will have spoilers concerning what happens in the game, will it change right before Le Paradox starts to mock Miss Decibel. It will also change the Cooper Clan into a Clan of Pack animals, but that's only for future ideas I might have for this plan, not to mention a little ritual I plan to add to this story - a ritual you will soon be able to read about once I finish my The Cooper Clan story and post it.  
Just tell me what you think,**

**Venquine1990**

* * *

**Plan 02**

**Sly's POV**

I've just defeated Mss. Decibel by letting her run into Radar Engines, but this seems to have been the wrong thing to do as her boss, Cyrille Le Paradox, is now disconnecting the ties and other platforms keeping his blimp to the ground, including the platform I landed on during the final part of my fight against Mss. Decibel.  
Jumping off, I want to pull the string of my Paraglider, but my Cooper Pack Instinct – gained by meeting Cooper Ancestors – tells me to reach for the blimp instead. Making several loops in the air to stay airborne for as long as possible, I am able to grab onto one of the poles of the structure surrounding the bridge of the blimp.  
I wrap my legs around the pole and by the sudden shaking of the vehicle can I only assume that Mss. Decibel has also tried to get on board. I hear her voice and she says: "Cyrille! Open the hatch! Let me in!" And the filthy skunk answers: "I … don't think so. You see, we have already reached maximum weight capacity.

Perhaps due to my beautiful new guest!" This already makes me fear the worst as I use the structure to climb down to the hatch in the floor off the bridge and just when I reach it do I indeed hear the angry, yet beautiful Spanish voice of my lovely Carmelita Montoya Fox say: "Get your paws off me, you noxious windbag!"  
This makes the patience I have been trying to regain since we left the Old West snaps again and instantly I jump and break through the hatch door just as Mss. Decibel says: "But we had a deal!" She, Le Paradox and Carmelita shout, but I ignore this almost instinctively as my mind starts to focus on only one single thing:  
"Protect my Lady In Attendance! Make her MINE!" And with that I let go of my rational thinking – the one thing that has been keeping me back from making Carmelita my Cooper Lady for all these years – and give into my primal instincts – the instinct to protect Carmelita (my Carmelita) against enemies and have her as my own.

**Salim's POV**

Seeing Carmelita in the hands of Paradox, I can already guess what will happen and indeed do I see Sly breaking into the strange flying contraption and do I see the fur all over his body getting thicker and standing on ends wildly. The color of his irises starts to fill both his eyes and the growth of his fur causes his fat to fall off and for his clothes to tear.  
"Oh no! Sly's gone mad again! He's given in to his Inner Raccoon!" Bentley shouts and I look at him and ask: "Can you blame him? After all the dangers he saw Carmelita get herself into, fighting his enemies, can either of you really say you blame him for giving in when the need to protect her is at its highest stake?"  
The Turtle and Hippo look from me to each other and then both shake their heads. I nod at them and then a scream is heard and looking at the flying contraption, I see the skunk named Le Paradox fall through the open hatch. Looking through the large windows of the machine, I see Sly sending an angry look at Mss. Decibel.  
The Elephant Lady gulps, sends him a fake smile and then let's go off the rope she had grabbed onto when she had jumped off the platform after Sly. I quickly run over to where she will fall and when she lands on her back, do I pull a cork out of my back pocket and do I push it into the end of her trunk, silencing her for good.

I then look up and see Sly jumping out of the same hatch, Carmelita – still tied up – hanging over his shoulder and the Raccoon roars at me, but thanks to our earlier private conversation am I now able to understand the roars of my fellow Clan member and I run after him as he starts running for the outdoors and our hideout.

* * *

**After this Sly will travel back to Paris, use the Time Tunnel to call the other Cooper Ancestors and will perform the ritual I mentioned. Understand this will bring a lot of Cooper History up and that I will make the Cooper Clan one of traditions and Family Legacies. I might add new chapters to this story once I have new story plans, but until then, you can chose from these two and the last. Please tell me which one you want. Just review or PM me.  
****Thanks in Advance,**

**Venquine1990**


	3. Plan 03

**Hey, here is a revised version of Plan 01, now called Plan 03. The other didn't really seem to catch your interest, so I changed it a little along with the rest of this story. It no longer has an uninterested father, will still have a child involved, but then a child made by Carmelita and Sly. This plays out one day after the whole Blimp Incident and more - well, you'll just have to read. **

* * *

**Plan 03****  
**

**Carmelita's POV**

I just can't believe what is happening here. Last night my life was at stake and I was almost send on an endless journey through time and now my boss – the overconfident brown and white furred badger that was my mentor before I became an official Inspector for Interpol –is taking credit of my capture of Cyrille Le Paradox.  
The sad thing is that I am used to it and so I lamely congratulate the smoking badge, take some insults thrown at my back from my fellow inspectors – what else is new? – and leave for my office. I sigh upon arrival, wondering why I'm still here and open my office door, only to get shocked at seeing who's already there.

One caramel colored female fox with orange-brown fur going from her face, down her neck to her hips and one dark brown male fox with beige-brown fur growing over the same parts of his skin. My parents are standing next to my desk, my mother holding a cake box and my father holding a scrapbook and I ask:  
"Mum, dad? What – what are you doing here?" And dad laughs, his warm tone actually making me feel loved instead of made fun off, and he says: "What are we doing here? Celebrating that you caught your 400th criminal, of course? I even have a scrapbook here with newspaper articles of all your arrests. All 400 of them!"  
This makes me smile and blush, finally again feeling as if my work as Interpol Inspector is being appreciated – even if it's done by people who no longer work for Interpol – when a rich voice with strong high-class accent sounds from behind me, shocking me as the person asks: "I'm sorry. Did you just say four-hundred arrests?"

And looking behind me I see that I left the door open and see a black poodle with white suit on standing in my doorway. Recognizing the man as one of Chief Barkley's superiors, I hear dad say: "Yes, my fine sir. Yes, I did. My little girl Carmelita here has officially caught 400 criminals in less than 4 ½ years."  
The poodle seems shocked and asks: "You mean she has more targets than Sly Cooper?" And while I feel terrible and underworked yet again by my own superior, does my mother angrily answer: "Of course she does! What do you think she's doing in the months that Cooper plans his next heist? Picking her nose?"  
I smile at my mum, happy with how she can stand up for me better than I can and the Poodle turns red, as he say: "Good point." My smile widens as I realize that the lies Barkley told his superiors are now laid bare thanks to my parents and the man asks: "Am I right to assume that you were involved in the capture of Cyrille Le Paradox?"

I nod and dad opens the scrapbook at the final page as he says: "Capture number four-hundred!" And I see a black-and-white picture of myself leading a drenched, hand-cuffed skunk into a police-car. Amazed at how quickly my dad has been able obtain that article, paste it into the scrapbook and come here, I hear the Poodle asking:  
"And where was officer Barkley?" And I angrily answer: "In bed, scheming about how he can take credit out of my arrests." The Poodle's fur bristles – just like mine did the first ten captures I tried bringing in – and then the gruff voice of Officer Barkley is heard – shock clearly evident in the tone – as he asks:  
"Superior Ruffiose, what are you doing here?" And the Poodle answers: "Learning about your disrespectful behavior to your fellow Inspectors, apparently." Shocking the Badger. I personally look from my boss to my parents and send them an apologizing glance before turning back to the Badger and with determination, I say:  
"Didn't see this coming, did you? When you started taking credits for my arrests." The Badger's shock seems to wear off and get replaced by anger, but before he can start his usual tirade and before I can lose the determination and self-confidence I usually only have when chasing Sly Cooper, do I continue and say:

"I came to work for Interpol to arrest criminals, not to do your dirty work and get threatened with suspension every three weeks. You might have promoted me to catch Sly Cooper, but that gives you no reason to take credit for all my other hard work. And your behavior isn't even the biggest of my problems here!"

* * *

**Okay, I know this sounds like a really frustrated Carmelita story, but I have plans here. Carmelita has indeed been treated badly during her time as Interpol Officer in this story and, upon her return from time-traveling - does she decide to quit her job. Why? Well, two weeks before the Museum Heist did Carmelita end up in bed with Sly and two weeks later, on the night of the heist, did she realize that she was three days past her period, thus causing her to fear for her future if Sly indeed returned to his thieving ways, which, in turn, fueled her anger at the fact that the ringtail went back to thieving - behind her back.  
So Carmelita will join the team, Sly will return either before or after the baby is born - might still be on the same day, but different periods of time - or he will use something - I'm thinking special Cooper Lady Ritual - to get back before the Baby is born. Also, this story will have Connor and Mrs. Cooper - Sly's parents - alive and will be with Sly having a brother.  
Just reread the other stories and tell me what you think**

**Venquine1990**


	4. Plan 04

**Hey, everyone!  
Here's a new one I thought of, which starts in the break between Sly 3 and Sly 4. It starts right after Bentley saw Carmelita and Sly together on that balcony and will have one OC in it, together with Carmelita seeing the world in a grey fashion instead of Black and White. It will also have some bashing of her previous actions, but nothing too serious as this is a SlyxCarmelita story.  
Okay enjoy,**

Venquine1990

* * *

**Plan 04**

**Sly's POV**

It's been a month since me and my team tried and succeeded in getting into the Cooper Vault, a Vault that has been part of my family's legacy since 1300 Before Christ. Unfortunately did this event have some nasty after-effects.  
First of all did my fight with the owner of the island the Vault was build on, a mad scientist named Dr. M who had been friends with my father in his day, cause for the vault to collapse, making me lose everything my family had collected over the generations. Second, did I leave my whole team behind to start living a lie.  
Still the lie itself has an up and downside to it. The up side of it is that I now have a chance with the woman of my dreams. The down side is that I have to enter a personal hell – the Interpol Headquarters – and fake to enjoy myself there, while seeing all those mercenaries and other law-enforcers only make me feel like running far, far away.

Still, fearing for my freedom and safety is more than worth it, seeing I can finally have a chance with the woman of my heart and dreams. Said woman and I have just left the Opera House of Paris and pretending as if this place does not remind me of the first time Carmelita and I met was quite difficult, but I pulled it off.  
I was also able to send a quick wink at my best friend, Bentley the brains of my team, who had been watching me and Carmelita on the Opera House's balcony from the roof of the building across the street and I really hope he sees this as a sign that I still have my full memory and that he, I and Murray are still a team – and a family.

Then suddenly my musings are interrupted by a male voice with an Italian-Latino accent, who shouts: "There you are!" And to my shock a brown-furred fox with beige fur growing over his face, down his neck and front, which is hidden under an Interpol Uniform walks over, an arm high in the air and a huge smile on his face.  
Recognizing the fox for my brother in all but blood, my shock deepens when Carmelita, the girl of my dreams and my partner for the last month, shouts: "Jason!" And while the male fox had been looking at me at first, does he now see my partner – which is quite curious as she was standing in between us – and shout: "Carmelita!"

The fox runs over and hugs my partner, shocking me as he happily asks: "How's my little sister doing?" And instantly I decide that I have to stop letting Carmelita believe that I have amnesia and that I believe myself to be a Constable working for Interpol along with the world famous Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox as my partner.  
My partner then says: "I'm great. It's so brilliant to see you. What are you doing here?" And Jason further strengthens my decision as he says: "I'm here for him of course!" Carmelita looks shocked and Jason laughs as he looks at me and while his words hurt me deeply, does says: "Little Syl! How's my little Coon doing?"  
The male fox happily hugs me as he asks this and I suppress the need to firmly hug him back and cry the tears of joy at reuniting with my long lost brother that are threatening to spill. Instead of that do I smile at the male fox while hating myself, do I tell him in a professional voice: "Life's been very good, thank you."

Then Carmelita asks: "Do you know each other?" And Jason answers: "Sure we do. Syl here is the Little Raccoon I told you all about. The one who lived three houses down from where Auntie Adriel and Uncle Albert raised me." My partner looks shocked while I gulp down the pain of reliving that happiness and then sighs as she says:  
"Jason, I have some bad news for you. There was a fight between myself Sly and a mad monkey about a month ago and – well – Sly has." But I interrupt her, not wanting to lie to my brother – or wanting to continue a lie to him that his own sister started – and say: "Had." The two foxes look at me shocked and Carmelita asks:

"Had? You had Amnesia? When did you get your memory back?" And while Jason asks: "Memory back?" And while I feel as if my relationship with the woman of my dreams is already ripping at the seams, do I gulp, gather together my Cooper Courage and with a low voice say: "Since you said your full name."  
Already I can see the shock of my beloved vixen changing into anger and cringe as she asks: "Since I said my full name? You mean since that fight in the cave? Why did you –?" But then Jason stands between us and with his hands on Carmelita's shoulders does he say: "Carmelita, easy! Don't lose your temper."

He then turns to me and with a harsh voice that shows his disappointment, he says: "Explain." That one word hurts more than any raving I know Carmelita wants to throw at me and I sigh as I say: "When I took the attack Dr. M aimed at Carmelita, back in the Cooper Vault's Inner Sanctum, it made me hit my head.  
That did cause Amnesia, but when Carmelita said her full name, my whole memory came back. The myriad of it confused and dazed me, so I asked who I was. When she called me her partner, I remembered wanting to work out our professional differences. The cave was crumbling, so I took the chance and accepted the lie."

* * *

**And there you have it!  
****Jason will believe that both of them are at fault and, with his help, Sly will finally get Carmelita. Do know I plan to have some aspects of Sly Cooper Thieves In Time in this one, but I'm not sure how much. Also the break between Sly 3 and 4 is a year, so if Sly 4 will appear in this story, it won't be for a long, long time.  
****Okay, enjoy and vote,  
**  
**Venquine1990**


	5. Plan 05

**Hey everyone, here's another Story Plan. This one also plays out in Salim's time, but then seconds after Carmelita was kidnapped and will show the sneaky-brilliance of Sly's mind and how he listens to his father's lessons of always having a plan b, before executing your full plan.  
****Also, to those who have read this whole thing from the start, Plan 01 has been deleted and replaced with Plan 02, same with Plan 02 – which is now Plan 01 – and while Plan 03 is now Plan 02 is there also a new plan 03. Please read it and give me your official opinion.  
****And finally will there be more story plans to follow as I plan to fill my story list with SlyxCarmelita stories. So there will be more Story Plans following this one and I promise you here and now, I will transfer each and everyone of them into a respectable story of their own. So new story plans will follow and new stories will grow from those plans once I have The Cooper Clan finished.  
****Okay, enjoy****  
**

**Venquine1990**

* * *

**Plan 05**

**Sly's POV**

Le Paradox might be thinking that I was bluffing when I reassured Carmelita – his captive and my true love – that my fight with the filthy thieving skunk over her safety and the Cooper Canes wasn't over, but I'm not the son of Conner Cooper, legendary Master Thief, without reason.  
When I had glided past Le Paradox's blimp, I had seen a set of papers lying near an open window. Remembering Bentley's words about what those forged papers could do to our future, I had quickly but silently glided over and grabbed the top paper with Le Paradox's first name on it.  
Now Le Paradox has taken the Ancestral Canes and Carmelita back to Present Day Paris, I feel happier than ever that I have my father's quick hands and that I always follow with what my father always used to say: "If you don't have a Plan B, then you don't have a plan at all."

Bentley and Murray look into the open sky, visible thanks to the opened roof, with devastation and Bentley says: "No! It's all over!" To which I retort: "Yeah, for him." My team looks at me and I happily show them the paper, pulling it from under my shirt where I had hidden it after taking it.  
The turtle and hippo look at the paper shocked and Bentley asks: "When did you get that?""While gliding down. Le Paradox had it lying next to an open window." This makes the turtle – who is also my best friend and the brain of my team – look at the paper suspiciously and he says:  
"Give it here, Sly." I nod and hand him the paper, knowing he wants to check to see if Le Paradox hadn't tricked me with a false paper trap, before I turn and look at Salim, who is dragging Miss Decibel over and say: "Salim, we need your help. We need to get the canes and Carmelita back."

The raccoon drops the trunk he's holding onto and nods at me as Bentley laughs and says: "It's the real one! The paper Le Paradox had that pachyderm forge for him! This is even the one he needs to prove he indeed has a royal heritage to the world! Now we can go and free Carmelita!"  
I nod and say: "Let's go get the other ancestors. I have a plan." My friends nod at me and when all four of us are back in the van, do I ask: "Bentley, how many items can your Time Machine hold?" Bentley smiles, showing he already knows why I'm asking and he happily and proudly answers:  
"Four. Exactly enough to transport us to Riochi, Tennessee, Bob and Galleth's time periods!" I smile at the brilliance of my turtle friend and say: "Perfect." Before I start putting the dagger, the badge, the necklace and the crown in the Time Period Container – as Bentley calls it.

Bentley then starts typing on his computer, while Murray starts the van's engine and while he keeps his foot on the brake, does the hippo start gathering speed. I take my seat on the front's passenger's seat and Bentley says: "We're ready. Whenever you want to hit it, Murray."  
Murray nods and takes his foot off the brake, together with pushing the accelerator all the further down, causing for the van to be shot forward with such speed that we instantly burst into a Time Tunnel. We fly through it, my lips thin with determination and quickly arrive in Feudal Japan.

Murray parks the van behind the Sushi Restaurant and when Salim sees this, he asks: "Are we really going to eat before saving Carmelita?" I shake my head and while taking the dagger out of the container, do I say: "Riochi Cooper was a Ninja and a Sushi chef. He's the owner."  
My ancestor nods and we hurry inside, where we find Riochi working on the lights attached to the trim of a wooden fish sign. The ninja sees us and asks: "Ah, have you come to return my cane?" I shake my head, knowing it saddens and disappoints the ninja and say:  
"Four other Canes have been stolen, Riochi, and now Carmelita has been kidnapped as well. We need the Ancestors united to save her." The Ninja nods and jumps down from the roof of the stand. He then bows to us and we quickly return to the Van, jumping back into another Time Tunnel.

* * *

**You can probably guess where things go from here. Sly gets the other ancestors, works out his plan, saves Carmelita and they end up in the Cooper Hide Out at the end of it all, After that, the next morning so to say, Carmelita experiences her first day with the entire Cooper Gang - yes Dimitri, Guru and Panda King will be present for the plan - and from there - I sincerely have no idea yet. But the story plan is there and that means, another story will be up for you to read, once I have The Cooper Clan finished.  
****Okay, enjoy,**

**Venquine1990**


	6. Plan 06

_**Okay, this one takes place during the Wild West episode of Sly Cooper four and goes in a little more on what the characters could be doing when not on mission. It will mostly be about the Wild West, a small thing happening during the Stone Age episode and some things happening during the Medieval and Ancient Arabia episode.  
**__**The rest, just vote and you'll know,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Story Plan 06**

**Sly's POV**

I don't like the fact that Carmelita seems to be growing a crush on my Ancestor, the Notorious Tennessee "Kid" Cooper, while I have been crushing after her for the last 6 ½ years or that she is even in on this mission while our past, present and future are in peril.  
But on the other hand will this experience allow her to learn about the inner workings of the Cooper Gang and hopefully will I be able to let her forgive me for lying to her. Still the thought of her tied up in that runaway stage and almost falling off that cliff scares the crap out of me and makes my inner Cooper shout with need of protection.

By now it's getting late and I jump into our Hide out from the window on the upper floor, happy that we stored provisions for more than a year ahead in our van and that we unloaded these provisions once we had found a stable hide-out as we now have plenty enough for a dinner for five, even with the van still in the hands of Toothpick.  
I land on the ground floor of our Hide-out and look outside at the stars and half-shaped moon and say: "Murray, dinner time." The Hippo salutes me, which I know is something we do for fun, while Carmelita glares at me, obviously in the belief that I'm ordering my big friend – and surrogate brother – around.  
Shaking my head and deciding to leave the fox alone and leave her to her own judgment – as a few weeks with us will surely help her see different – I help Bentley clear the brown wooden round table before I leave for the cupboards.

I hand Bentley the cutlery and take the plates out myself, using my cane to throw the plates onto their own positions. Tennessee and I then raise up one of the chairs and put it on top of one of the higher closets, all of this done without any of us saying a single word and with Carmelita standing to the side with her arms crossed.  
I look around and Murray, busy in front of the stove, shouts: "Napkins were in the van, Sly. Get me some coasters instead, will you?" I smile and shout back: "You got it, Big Guy!" again using my cane, I pull the coasters off a high cupboard and – with experienced ease – let them roll over my arms and shoulders onto the table.  
Setting them right, Bentley, Tennessee and I sit down and Carmelita huffs before sitting down on Tennessee's left, with me on my Ancestor's right and Bentley on the fox's left. Murray comes in and instantly Bentley stretches the robot arms of his wheelchair out to help the Hippo put the heavy pot on the middle of the round table.

Murray then serves us all a plate and when he sits down, I suddenly shout: "Bentley!" The turtle screams and drops his fork as I ask: "Have you forgotten the rules we grew up with? When a Lady sits at the table, the men wait with eating until the Lady takes the first bite." Bentley looks shocked and says:  
"You're right, Sly. Sorry, Carmelita." But the Fox ignores him and instead does she look at me and I say: "Sorry, but I grew up with it. My mother taught it to me and my dad and I taught it to Bentley and Murray when I moved into the Orphanage." Carmelita nods, but doesn't say anything as she turns back to her plate.

We all smile at her and my smile widens when I see that Murray has made his specialty: spaghetti with blue-cheese-sauce and mushrooms. Knowing he did this to make Carmelita feel welcome, I happily take a bite, make a _Hmmm_ sound and say: "Murray, no one is – or in this case ever will be – better at making spaghetti than you, pall."  
The Hippo smiles at me, while Bentley laughs over my little pun and Carmelita smiles as she says: "It really is delicious, Murray." And Bentley, who probably realizes the same thing as I did, says: "Great timing on making your specialty, Big Guy."

Tennessee and Carmelita look at him confused, to which the Turtle responds with a knowing look to my lovely vixen and Tennessee says: "Oh, because Carmelita joined the Cooper Gang." Bentley, Murray and I nod and the fox looks shocked, before smiling at my friend and we all happily continue our meal.

* * *

_**There will be more happening during the Wild West and I will deal with Peneloppe a lot harder than just defeating her like in the game, but that won't come unless you vote. This, like all others, is a SlyxCarmelita story, but this will have some more of Carmelita's family history involved in it and that will come with the Ancient Arabia episode.  
**__**Greetings,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
